Entering The Great Compromiser
by ZeroVampire123
Summary: The Ed Boys have weird adventures, but this one is the strangest of all. Meet my new characters and be nice to my story! Oh, I m kidding, be yourselves and everything!


When Eddward woke up that morning, he knew instantly that today would be a bad day for him. He just had one of those feelings of when you knew something will happen and you knew that, that bad thing would happen. He just hopes that he was wrong for once in his lifetime.

Do you remember he when said that today would be a bad day for him? He was right, because getting up he tripped and landed right on his nose; bruising it indefinitely. And he was almost late to his first period; surprising the teacher and the students, also himself.

When he got back his test results for his algebra quiz, in the top right corner there in big red pen read; A-. He was surprised, very much so. He wanted to curl up and cry for hours on end. He was tripped and pushed, shoved and thrown back into multiple lockers.

But the one thing he was glad of, was his friends; they stood up for him and he was happy to then by his side. But he was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend after school, but what he didn't know was that his boyfriend didn't even care for him.

Walking to his locker, he opened it and looked down when he saw something fall out of his locker. He bent down and picked it up gently, he read it slowly. He smiled at the sweet nothings his sweetheart wrote him. It said to meet him at the back of the school, he went without hesitation.

When he reached his destination, he was expecting his boyfriend, not a stood up. He waited for nearly ninety minutes, then heard snickers from behind him. He didn't have to turn to know he was stood up and raced home; the loud, annoying, and obnoxious laughter was the only thing to charge his grief.

Slamming the door shut, he ran up the stairs not caring if he threw his backpack on the floor, knowing it won't matter much. Opening and closing his door, he picked up the little white bottle then picked up his phone.

He texted his friends and his bastard ex-boyfriend that he was sick of this. Opening the bottle, he sat down on his bed and popped five pills, he laid down slowly. Slowly, very slowly, he felt his heart slow down and his eyes closed as it stopped completely.

Banging was heard on Double D`s door as his friends stood there; frantic and scared.

"Double D! Double D, open the door!"

Shouted his friend Edwin, she was a strong girl with a great attitude and big heart. She was the one banging on the door loudly, waking up the neighborhood.

"DD! Please, we know you're here!"

Yelled his other friend, Edythe. She was a smart girl like Edd, but not with his ability. She was behind Edwin, small tears running down her face as Edwin and Eddy banged on the door with more force than should be used.

Edwin started to be more desperate and with the help of Ed and Eddy, they busted the door open by force. They all ran up the stairs and reached Double D`s room; the door was opened ajar. When it was fully opened, Edythe ran in seeing an unconscious smart, cute boy laying there; practically blue in the face.

As she cried over the raven haired boy, Eddy called the police and in a short few minutes, the paramedics came to the house. A stretcher was seen being rolled out of the smart Ed`s house and put in the back of an ambulance truck.

The other residents watched as the Eds` fussed over the smart Ed, Edythe crying in the strong Ed`s arms and Eddy with Edwin were talking to the police. They didn't know what happen, all they knew was that they all got a text saying Edd was sick of being treated poorly and then they came in and found a little white bottle with pills over the floor.

The police thanked them for the info and apologized, but promised that their friend will be alright. The Eds` watched as the Cul-de-sac was soon empty again as the ambulance and police left, the other kids watching from the sidelines as they watched the Eds` group up in Edwin`s car and zoom out of the suburb.

They know it has been two days, but it felt like a lifetime as they waited for their best friend to come back to them.

"Why would Double D do this? Just why?"

Edwin asked helplessly as she was bent over in the uncomfortable plastic chair of the waiting room, her long hair down and messed up; covering her face completely, giving her a creepy look and dark demator.

Edythe was beside her, her usual bouncy curls were flat and framed her face sadly. Her blonde hair looked untamed and dirty, like she hasn't washed it for days on end. Dried tear stains, made her look even more helpless. Eddy and Ed sat on the other side of them, Eddy was bouncing his leg up and down fastly.

He was anxious to see Double D, wanting to yell at him for being stupid and not telling anyone; knowing if he did it again, he would be the one crying their eyes out. Ed sat beside him, staring off into space with a sadden look on his face, his eyes looked hollow and sunken.

"I don't know why he did what he did, but one thing's for sure we won't let him do it again."

Eddy promised softly, staring at his folded hands. The others nodded and waited more for Double D`s doctor to come out.

"And we're going to find the bastard who ruined D`s mind with that stupid idea."

Edythe hissed low, her lips pulling back to reveal her teeth. Edwin glanced up at her and smiled at the protectiveness in her voice. Then she had a thought and got up, excusing herself to make a phone call; telling them to come get her when they knew of their friend`s condition.

As she made her phone call, the automatic doors of the hospital opened and they saw the other kids from the Cul-de-sac standing at the information desk. Eddy stood up and frowned as they came to stand with them. He scowled as he saw Kevin leading the group, he narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

He spat at them. By the time Edwin just came back to see the rest of the Cul-de-sac standing in the waiting room with Kevin in the front. She walked to stand with Eddy, Edythe and Ed, frowning suspiciously.

"What`s going on here?"

She asked, confused. As she stood beside Eddy, she heard a slight cough and she turned to it. It was the doctor and she looked to the teens and then looked to Edwin, she smiled at the purple haired girl. Edwin smiled back at her and turned to her.

"Hi, Dr. Smiles."

The doctor, Dr. Smiles smiled back at her.

"How is he, doc?"

Eddy asked stepping up close to her, worry thick on his face. She chuckled at the teens` worried questions and waved them off and sighed as she looked to clipboard in her hand.

"While your friend is very lucky because if you haven't found him right away, he would be dead by now. But, he was put into surgery and we saw some unusual things on the majority of his body, but we treated all of his wounds and now he is awake. You can see him now if you want."

She said and smiled when she looked up. Edwin raised an eyebrow at the point when she said there was unusual wounds.

"What do you mean unusual things? What type of wounds?"

She asked worriedly. Dr. Smiles hummed and looked to the board.

"Let`s see. Cut wounds, serve purple black bruises, burns and dried blood in between his legs."

She listed off the injuries and Edythe almost fainted when the blood part. Edwin felt a growl ripping itself in her chest. She thanked the doctor and she led the way to Double D`s room.

Stopping at the window looking into the room, they saw Edd laying on the bed, looking worse than he did before. He was more paler than he should be and his eyes weren't focusing right; they were sullen and distant as he gazed out the window.

"He looks so sad."

Ed observed, frowned as the others. They looked to him, and grinned. Since Edythe was the closest to the door, she opened it and walked in and the others followed. She started to tear up as she looked to her friend more carefully.

He looked too weak to do anything and she sniffled then threw herself in Edd`s arms, crying loudly. As she cried, Double D seemed unfazed and looked down at her, face neutral.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Double D, I don't know what I'd do if you were gone!"

She cried and looked up to him. He looked through her, then looked away.

"Please, don't do that again. You have to know we love you."

She tried to look in his eyes, but he avoided her.

"You know that, right?"

She asked him, he still didn't look at her. He avoided looking at any of them and they didn't like that, not in the least. She cried more as she looked at him, he was looking out of the window again; ignoring their presence.

"Right?!"

She screamed, angered. He turned his head to look at them and frowned at them.

"I`m very tired. Please, leave."

He said softly. He was looking away and he looked so sad and broken, they all nodded as a whole and turned to leave.

"Okay, Edd. We'll leave, but we will check up on you, okay?"

Edwin said as she stood by the door, she was looking back at him. Double D looked to her before nodding and then looked back to the window. She sighed and gazed at him for a few more minutes before closing the door, frowning. She walked to the others and they all left together, wondering who would do such a thing to a person.

The next day was a slow one, that's for sure. The four Eds` sat on the stoop of the smart Ed`s home and they watched as the day went by. They watched as the other kids came out, enjoying the warm day of their long vacay.

They were waiting for someone, Edwin had told them last night that they were going to get a new visitor and she wouldn't tell them what his or her name was. They just met up at Double D`s stoop and sat for seven hours and no one has shown up.

When it was getting close to noon, they heard the loud purr of a motorcycle. The ones sitting glanced up and Edwin shot up from her seat as the motorcycle stopped in front of Double D`s driveway. As the motorcycle stopped, the girl on the bike unclipped her helmet to let down long, thick black hair. Her skin was dark chocolate and she was tall as she got off the bike with grace.

She put her helmet on the bike, taking off her sunglasses. She smiled over at the Eds` and turned to show that she had red ruby eyes and she smiled even wider; showing off her overly sharp canines.

She was wearing tight black jeans and a baggy dark red shirt, and a sleeveless black trench coat. And when you look more down, you see her huge breasts; they looked like f-cups, man. They were that big.

Grabbing the backpack from the back and walked over to be hugged by Edwin when she came within arms reach. Edwin was smiling as she talked with her visitor and the cool girl was smiling back. Then Edwin noticed she hadn't introduced the girl to her friends and turned to them, a big smile on her face.

"Sorry, guys. I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Zero. She's the one I've been talking about for awhile. She's the one to help us. Z, these guys are my best friends; Edythe, Ed and Eddy."

Zero nodded to the other Eds` and they looked to her; amazed and gapped mouthed at the new girl.

"I'll be staying for the majority of the week, Edwin told me of your friend`s condition. I'm sorry for that, but I know I can help ya`ll."

Zero said coolly and she looked around the Cul-de-sac and frowned as she noticed the rest of the kids looking their way. She raised an eyebrow and shifted her sack on her back, then tilted her head back to say something to Edwin.

"Yo, cos. Who are the guys looking at us? I'm getting a weird vibe from the redhead."

She whispered and without turning, she observed the tall, jockey red head and frowned more when she felt something very off. Her eyes narrowed at him before she scanned him from where she stood; knowing something was off, but what she didn't know. "Hey, Win. Do you know who DD`s boyfriend was?" Edwin turned to her cousin and shook her head, frowning confusedly. "No, he kept it a secret for some strange reason. We'd always wanted to know, but we've never seen or heard from him. Why?" She asked suspiciously, looking at her cousin with a knowing look. "Because I think I know who it is." Zero declared as she turned to them fully with a frown on her face.

"What?! How do you know?"

"Who is it? Maybe you we can beat the snot out of him!"

"I'll kill him for hurting Double D!"

"Tell me right now, Zero! Before my friends see why no one fights me twice!"

Zero chuckled at the threats to Double D's ex, then she frowned as she heard footsteps heading their way. Smiling she said calmly, "why don't we visit your friend? It's been awhile since you've visited, no?" She said and the other Eds agreed before they clambered into Eddy's car this time with Zero behind them on her motorcycle. As they past, Zero locked eyes with the redhead she saw staring at them and glared as hard as she could. Then she popped a wheelie before she sped up to catch up with her cousin and friends.

Arriving at the hospital, Edwin and her friends with Zero walked up to the reception desk before heading to the direction of Double D's room. Looking through the window, they all saw him leaning up against a mountain of pillows before Edythe knocked and opened the door. "Hi, DD. We brought someone who liked to talk to you." She said, moving aside to show a new visitor. Zero stepped forward to the bed; noticing that the boy was staring blankly out of the window.

Taking a seat, Zero settled by Double D's bed and sat there, studying him. "Hello, Eddward. I'm Zero Vampire. I know you haven't heard a lot about me, but when I heard about what happened to you, I wanted to help. With I being a world renown problem solver, I want to help you." Zero watched as Double D shifted in his bed before continuing. "Tell me Eddward, why did you do what you did?" She asked, folding her hands together as Double D continued to be quiet. Zero smiled and chuckled gently before leaning forward in her chair. "Well for starters, I met your little ex-boyfriend. May I ask why you sent that dreaded text to only, your loving friends, but to the scumbag that caused you to do this?" Double D still didn't react and that Zero sigh once again.

Letting herself become more comfortable she let herself lose the cool, relaxed posture and let herself show her definite boy side. Sighing and frowning deeply, Zero let her head droop low. "Let me tell you something, Eddward. Edwin already being my cousin she knows of this story, but since this specific anomaly caught my interest, I'll tell you." As she got more comfortable, behind her the other Eds' stood back and observed as the older girl started her story.

"I have this friend who fell deeply in love with the star quarterback on our old football team; the love was always one sided. My friend was enchanted with him, always talking about him, wanting to be with him until their wish came true. One day, they were approached by the quarterback and they hit off instantly; though I noticed a down side to their relationship. Don't get me wrong, I supported them a thousand percent, yet that dreaded thing I was feeling was my intuition and I'm almost never wrong and I was right this time. The relationship was one sided, very one sided. Coming back from one of my meetings, I get to our neighborhood to find my friend's house surrounded by police and paramedics. I felt my heart completely stop, forgetting everything I ran as fast as I could to the local hospital. I reached the hospital and ran to the reception then turned to see all our friends waiting for me. Then I see their boyfriend and I almost lost it right then and there. When my friend discovered their boyfriend cheating, he did what you did Eddward, but worse. They had the nerve to try and kill themselves with a gun to the chest." She stopped those memories from swarming her mind before relaxing. The Eds', including Double D was looking at her as she kept on going on with her story. "I don't exactly remember what I did when I opened that door, but I do remember why exactly I'm here right now. Luckily the wound was shallow and they healed easily; though I never let that bastard near them. Though was before he told me something. After that, both I and my friend were changed forever. Thankfully he's still living today, but not with his loved one." Zero finally lifted her head, but her eyes were still down and there was a sad smile on her face.

"When I heard from my cousin of what happened, I agreed that whatever really happened was terrible, but repeating the same thing over again still reminds me of my greatest friend. But you can't go and try to end your life over something miniscule just because you left afraid and betrayed. Many people in your position have dealt with this their entire lives, yet they overcome it by talking to people and letting them understand what you're going through. Don't let someone tell who you are when you have such loving friends who would go amazing lengths to make sure you stay happy." Zero gestured behind her at the four Eds and smiled at them, beckoning them forward before leaning forward again.

Silence followed as Zero sat there and stared at nothing in particular; pointing out the multiple cracks in the floor. Closing her eyes, she sat up and leaned back in her chair as she said with a shit eating smile. "There's always a happy ending for everyone, you just have go down the right path." She said before standing up and straightening her clothes. "Well, it was very nice meeting you Eddward-" she was interrupted by a small voice.

"It's Double D." Zero turned to see Double D turned his head toward her and his eyes shined pleasantly with fresh tears of sadness and happiness. "I'm sorry?" Zero tilted her head to him and he sighed shakily before smiling up at her before saying with a stronger voice and more confidence. "My friends call me Double D."

Zero chuckled and smiled at him as she reached out a hand for him to shake; which he did after moments of hesitation. "Well great meeting you, Double D." Zero let go of his delicately small hand and messed up his hair before leaving; waving behind her before the door closed. "I'll leave you all to chat and catch up, if you know what I mean." She teased with a wink before the door closed behind her completely.

Leaning heavily against the door, she listened in on the conversation the Ed boys were having with their resident genius. She chuckled as she heard the other girl, Edythe squeal loudly as she launched herself at Double D. As Zero continued to listen, her ears picked up slow footsteps and she glanced up through thick bangs to see that redhead from before with his group of friends and she noticed he was holding flowers; and they were Double D's favorite kind, periwinkles. What can she say when helping someone she does her homework and turns it in early.

Coming back to reality, she watches as the small group comes to a stop in front of her. She studied them all with quick, sharp eyes before she was distracted by a deep voice. "This is where Double D is staying, right?"

Zero looked at him through her bangs and shrugged, turning her head away from them. "Maybe it is, why?" She said coldly, greeting them with her coldness. "We want to see him!" A blonde girl with beautiful eyes and face stepped forward; Zero noticed the desperation and somewhat kindness behind her, but still on her list. "You may want to see him, but he probably won't want to see you." She chuckled, arms crossing over her chest.

The redhead stepped forward this time and she knew she had a lot of work with him as his voice echoed through the quiet, empty hall. "And what makes you get that idea?" He declared, hand clenching the flowers he brought. Oh, someone has a temper problem. Zero amused herself by picturing him and dragon battling with the redhead winning.

"Well, because the person, or at least one of them, who made Double D do this is standing before me and I think he doesn't want to see his ex, now does he?" Zero trailed off cooly and tuned back into the Eds' conversation. Good, they don't know anything's going on. Let's keep it that way. Zero turned her head as she heard someone gasp.

The redhead's friends stood back as the redhead himself stood practically foaming from the mouth. "How-? Who are you anyway?!" He shouted again; Zero was sure that didn't get the Eds' attention, good. Turning back to the redhead, she glared; promising a slow and painful death before answering.

"You may or may not have heard since you're so nosy, but I'm the one that's going to help Double D, so I'm going to stick around for a while. So, run along and if I ever catch you trying to talk to Double D, I may deal with you before my cousin does." With that said and done, she turned from them; staring out of the window opposite of her.

"Scram before they get out here, Edwin's been needing a fight." Zero said darkly, but she was heard and she watched as they walked away; studying the way the way the redhead glanced back at her with cold eyes. She shrugged and continued to listen to the Eds' conversation; chuckling here and there.

She had a lot of work to do.


End file.
